Igraine's Return
by Torchwood-Babe
Summary: Ygraine returns from the grave many people want her dead she must escape and somehow get back to Camelot and only with her new friends help will she manage it. Rated T for safety. The other characters will come in in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this for my school fan fiction thing, and I've only now remembered I had it. **

**So hopefully you'll like it, I've added some new characters.**

**Hope you like it please R&R , oh and please be nice.**

* * *

Queen Igraine looked down at her hands as she sat in King Tor's dungeons her wrists were painful as the cuffs rubbed against them. King Uther her husband and her son Prince Arthur thought she was dead, which wasn't untrue she had been dead for 20 years!

She lent back against the cold, grey, stone dungeon wall and thought, right now she only had one friend and that was Prince Eeleor (Ee-ell-or), King Tor's nephew and heir to the throne of Ayrshire. It was to risky for him to get her out. All her other friends, knights or loyal subjects didn't know she was alive. There was only one other person who may know, her best friend Princess Rose, she was her husband's sister.

They were more alike then Rose knew and Igraine had to wait for the right time to act. Now she was ready, as soon as she was out of this dungeon. She looked back down at her wrists where one of the shackles was different to the other. The one on her left wrist was a normal shackle, but the one on her right wrist it was a jet black metal with a red jewel that seemed to shine. She turned her head away from it.

She hated this red jewel, as it shone she saw it more and more clearly. This red stone was the reason she couldn't get free, she couldn't escape. It used her own magic against her. Rage filled her and she let out a powerful scream of anger. Cracks appeared in the foot think wooden door, large bits of stone fell off the walls, a strong wind filled the room, but only for a second and the shackle on her left hand broke in two.

One of the guards put his head round the door and looked at the damage. Smiling to himself he closed the door again. She looked round her at the damage she had done like she only now saw it and smiled but only for a moment for she knew that the guard would tell the King and then he would know she was getting more powerful. She hoped he would feel the fear so many others had felt at her hand. One day she knew he would beg her for mercy.

She closed her eyes and rested her head against that cold hard stone wall and felt herself slip into sleep. She was woken again by the dungeon door being opened and she suddenly realised how dark it had become. It was the usual guard who brought her her food. It was always a guard never a servant for two reasons, one was that only a few guards and the King and his son knew she was alive and who she was. The second reason was that she was just too dangerous to have a servant bring her her food.

She stared down at it, it looked revolting. She looked at the guard, he was sneering, as he turned to go, one finger moved and her eyes flashed. He was thrown to the straw and sack coved floor. He gave a groan of pain which satisfied her then she turned back to the food and wondered if she could make this anymore appetising.

She gently laid herself down feeling sleep wash over her. Then a flash of pain filled her body it was one of the last things she remembered before she'd died. Then the pain was gone but it was clear in her mind and again the pain came and went. She desperately tried to think of something else, knowing that if she did the pain would stop, but she couldn't. She saw Uther's face and she wanted to cry but she wouldn't, she couldn't. He was the only thing, the only person who made her cry and when she was so far away from him she just felt like crying and wished she could once again be in his strong arms.

When she woke in the morning after having a very restless nights sleep she felt awful. The pains had finally stopped at about midnight but she still hadn't been able to get much sleep because of the flashes of memories and the emotions that came with them.

She sat back up and looked over at the door hatred in her eye. She was waiting, a moment later King Tor himself was standing in the doorway. Head up, nose in the air and chin held high. His clothing was grand. He was a middle aged man and not very tall, he was going slightly bald in some areas and he was growing greyer everyday. He couldn't look her in the eye, she was much too powerful for him and they both knew it.

"I hear she is getting more powerful, is this true?" he said in his grand voice that suited his look. The guard with him nodded and Igraine lost interest. Oh how she hated this place, she wondered how long she would wait before she burnt this place to the ground. The time was getting shorter everyday, but first she would need to see Uther. She wondered what Arthur looked like. He would be around 20, if only she knew what the date was she could work out how old he was. Would he be blonde or brown? She looked down at her own blonde hair. How would he take having his mother back? It had been so long and he didn't even know her, she didn't even know how Uther would take it.

She thought back to when she had died, when she had given birth to Arthur a tear slid down her check as she remembered that she hadn't even had the chance to hold him. She brushed the tear away she couldn't let them see it. She was strong.

She sat on that rough floor and barely moved all day. Finally Prince Eeleor came as she knew he would. He sat down beside her and was silent for a while, then he seemed to think it was safe to talk he turned to her and whispered "I will get you out I promise, for I can barely stand it much longer." She looked at him confused. "I have a group of about six guards around me wherever I go. I had to pay the guards to stay outside and trust me it wasn't cheap." Igraine grinned as he finished. "I will get you out I just don't know when." She nodded not wanting to speak .They watch the door for a while then he got up and went to the door knocked on it for them to let him out and then turned back to her "Soon" was his only word!

She began to wonder how long it would take. A few days? A week maybe? This was stupid there was no way he was going to get her out.

She looked round her dungeon and her eyes fell on the little window high up in the wall to her right. She had never been able to see out of it, only now she had her left cuff off. She looked down at the two pieces of the broken cuff. It was worth a try, standing up she realised how stiff she was. Walking slowly she made her way to the small window. She was very near to the window now and she felt the chain pulling. If she could jus get a bit closer. There done it. Standing on tip-top she could almost see, but not quite. She cursed not caring if anyone heard her. She took a deep breath and regained her Queenly composure.


	2. Chapter 2

It was over a week later before she heard anything more from him. She was woken around midnight by shouting and banging outside the dungeon door. It was impossible to hear what was being said. There was what sounded like a huge fight. She couldn't be sure but she could of sworn she could hear Eeleor.

The door finally opened and Eeleor strode towards her. Igraine looked up at him. He crouched down in front of her. He held his hands out for her right wrist. She gave it to him and he spend a little time getting her cuff off.

He stood back up and held out his hand to her. The cuff fell off, taking his hand a smile filled her face.

They ran through the corridors and halls toward back exit. The hallways where dark and there were lot of guards around almost every corner. "I hope you know where we're going because I'm following you." He just smiled at this and gestured which way they were going to go next.

By the time they made it out of the castle it was almost dawn and the warning bells were already ringing. They knew she had escaped. They began to run through the city as fast as they could. If they got to the outlying villages they would be safe. They passed houses and merchants who were up early getting their stalls ready.

By the time they left the city the were so out of breath they could barely walk ."You kept up well, I thought you might be a little out of practice." They grinned at each other.

"Let's just keep going shall we" replied Igraine. Coming into the nearest village was such a struggle that they almost stopped a while, but the King's men going by was all they needed, they aimed for the woodland near by. Knowing that they were unlikely to make it.

People from the village were staring at them, the two of them hadn't realise how early people got up here. They walked for what felt like hours dragging their feet along the floor.

Making the wood they couldn't move any further they sat down on the cool floor and rested getting as much breath back as possible in a short space of time. They didn't talk for a while concentrating on breathing. "We can't stay here long they will be searching round here soon. It's not like no one saw us." He paused and looked at her. "Come on, the sooner we start the sooner we finish." "I'm not walking all the way to Camelot" she replied. He laughed. He got up and held his hand out to her she took it and he pulled her to her feet. "Don't worry we are only walking to a stables, not far from here. We will get some horses there"

They set off walking through the dark cool woodland ,twigs cracked under their feet and leaves crunched. Making them feel a little like they were being followed. Looking over their shoulders proved there was no one there but they still had that feeling of uneasiness. It was a hot day but little sunlight got through.

Eeleor lead her through the wood until they came to a little building. He walked straight up to it and banged on the door, Igraine hung back a little she really didn't like the look of this place.

Eeleor was talking to a man at the door. This man had grey hair that she guessed used to be dark brown his clothes were stained with mud and grass. He didn't look like the type of person to live in such a horridly uneasy feeling house. She wondered what type of things lived here impossible for this man and his family to see. He disappeared for a moment and Eeleor came back over to her. "We've got to go round the back." he looked at her hard for a moment then said " Are you all right?"

She looked at him and whispered "Tell you in a minute." He looked confused but led the way round the back. Waiting for them was the man holding two beautiful horses. Igraine couldn't help but smile when she saw them. Eeleor handed him a large amount of money and they mounted, setting out for Camelot.

They didn't go back through the woods but went a different way they covered so much more ground on horse back. "So tell me " Eeleor began as they stopped by a stream for the horses to rest and drink, quite a way from the house they had got the horses from. "What was wrong?"

"With that house?" He nodded "It was infested with little invisible creatures, the poor man had no idea." She sighed and looked at him. "How come you could see them"

"I couldn't I could only sense them I was too far away to see them."

"Do they look horrid and all crouched over and give off a dreadful feeling. With huge claws and a scaly body." Igraine looked at him and nodded not speaking. They were silent for a while watching the horses drink deeply. "So you can see them too" he nodded at this and she carried on "that makes you a Seer, which is someone who can see things that others can't, we can see through disguises and also we have another talent to go with it. Some can see the dead, others can summon all sorts of animals and lots of other things, you ask any Seer they will tell you all you need to know about their skill and all Seers can do magic." She paused and smiled. "They also have a plant or animal name such as Rose or Mayflower."

"What's your name then?" She begin to grin.

"I'm Rose, but everyone calls me Igraine because Princess Rose of Camelot has that name now." She looked at him long and hard then smiled again. "And you are a Robin I think, it suits you" he smiled back at her and said "well now that I've got a name and the horses are ready don't you think we should have a drink quickly and set off again."

They did just that and soon they were passing over lovely green hills and through golden fields. It felt amazing to have the fresh cool air on her face. She hadn't known what a beautiful thing it was until now.

It was beginning to get dark when they went into a forest to find a clearing were they could sleep for the night. It wasn't too difficult to find a suitable place. They had nothing to cover them except the starry blue night sky. The stars gave little light as they sparkled and glistened over Eeleor and Igraine as they lay on their backs staring up at them. It didn't take them long to get to sleep they were so tired after their day. Going back over this Eeleor smiled, at least they had got the hard bit of the journey to Camelot over now they just had to get there. At least Rose would take care of getting Igraine and Uther back together.

The warm rays of the sun woke them early that morning it was going to be another long day. Oh well at least is wasn't bad weather for that would slow them right down. "We still have another four days hard riding until we get to Camelot maybe even more, but that is only if the fine weather holds out." Eeleor looked at Igraine to see how she would react to this she nodded. "They say the best things come to those who wait, lets set off soon or it will be even longer." They had a little breakfast of mainly apples before mounting the horses once more for another hard days ride.

The day was a lot hotter then the day before and they had to stop at around midday so that the horses could rest and get hydrated. They came to a little spring and the horses would go no further until they had had a long drink. Igraine dismounted and Eeleor was soon to follow they washed their hands and faces. Feeling refreshed they refilled their flasks and got ready to ride again. "You won't tell anyone who I am will you?" Eeleor sounded worried and he looked it too. "Of course I won't tell but it's going to be quite hard to hide after all you've got that branding on your right wrist" she replied. He looked down at his wrist and then looked away. He had always had it only an hour after he had been born his own father had had him branded. This was to make sure they wouldn't lose him and never find him because they would know him by this mark. It also let everyone know who he was. He had always hated this, "I'll think of a way around that" Igraine smiled at this.

"Shall we leave?" She asked.

Eeleor nodded "I think we should." Leaving the spring behind they set off once more on their way to Camelot.

The days passed well and each were as hot as the next. Soon they were within one days ride of Camelot. Night was drawing in and they decided to find themselves somewhere to sleep. Finding a suitable place tonight was going to be hard, they were quite far away from a wood or forest or even a patch of trees, they were right on top of a hill and when they looked around all they could see was farmland. "We must be quite near a city" Igraine nodded at Eeleor's words. "Maybe we should sleep here tonight on top of this hill. It's a warm night after all" Igraine agreed and they laid down watching the stars above. "I'll keep watch for tonight."

"What all night?"

"Yes all night I'll be fine you just get some sleep." Igraine protested for quite a while at this saying they should take it in turns, but in the end Eeleor won and Igraine went softly to sleep.

Morning broke early that day and with it came the first bad weather of the whole trip. It wasn't too bad and the horses did quite well. They stopped in the shelter of a wood around mid afternoon. "We should be there soon, well we will at least be there by nightfall." "I'm glad you know were we're going, where are we meeting Rose?" "You'll see" was his only reply. She groaned she really didn't like being kept in the dark. "Who else knows we're coming?" He looked at her the replied "No one, just Rose"

Carrying on their way they got to the Forest of Camelot well before nightfall. Eeleor grinned for the rain was easing a bit. As they rode through the forest the closer to Camelot they came the better she remembered this place. "There's a huge group of Seers in this forest, the Camelot Seers. Me and Rose are part of them." Eeleor nodded at this. "Right as soon as we get out of this forest I'm no longer Eeleor I'm Robin, ok?" Igraine nodded. They both knew that Rose already knew and that he couldn't hide himself forever, he probably wouldn't be able to hide himself for very long they would soon see through his lie, but how long would it take?


	3. Chapter 3

They came out of the forest as the sun was beginning to set it was a truly beautiful sight with the white walls of the castle and the houses with fires already lit, smoke coming out of the chimneys and flickering lights at the windows. Camelot. Igraine looked on at the castle, that was where she wanted to be but it was unlikely she was going to be living there again for quite a while.

They made their way down through small villages soon coming to the city itself where they dismounted and carried on by foot leading the horses to the jousting arena. There were many tents outside it, it was clear that there was soon to be a jousting tournament. "Go in that one there I will catch you up soon" Robin pointed to the one he meant and then turned away taking both horses, finding a guard they began a quick discussion leaving Igraine on her own. She walked towards the tent Robin had mentioned feeling uneasy who would she find, did Uther already know she was here? Had he been told? Was Merlin in there with Arthur or Rose, was it going to be empty or a trap. She pulled herself together and walked into the tent.

Pulling back the flap she could see Rose waiting for her. Igraine smiled it felt great to see her best friend once more. Rose was dressed in red chain-mail made out of a mixture of rubies, diamonds and some sort of metal. Rose looked only around 13 to 14 even through she was Uther's older sister. Her real age was somewhere around 90, where as Igraine's was a few thousand. Rose's hair was a dark blonde it was curly and thick. Sometimes she would put a bit of red in it. It flowed down her back today, she didn't often wear it down.

Rose stood up and hugged her friend they were smiling now. Rose invited Igraine to sit down next to her and they began to chat about what had happened since Igraine had been gone. Rose had just got to the bit about when Merlin became Arthur's manservant when Robin walked in. Rose was told about Eeleor's new name of Robin and agreed to use it. "Are you taking part in the joust then?" Robin asked. She laughed, "of course, I wouldn't miss it, Uther doesn't know I'm taking part. I've asked if I can be on a different side of the tournament to Arthur. I know it sounds like I'm scared to fight him, but I don't want him to go out quickly because I'm fighting him." They all laughed. "So what can I do to help?" Asked Igraine.

"Well if you stay by me, and help me with my armour you will soon see Uther and Arthur. We are going to introduce you to Merlin tomorrow, we can trust him I promise." Igraine agreed . To this. Robin and Igraine were showed where they were to sleep.

Rose went up to the castle to see her brother, Uther Smiled as she entered the room she was now in a long flowing bright red dress with long sleeves. It was floor length and very beautiful. She no longer seemed to walk but glide instead.

Rose was the only one of his many sisters that he liked and he was always glad to see her. She hadn't been to Camelot for just over five years and he had missed her. Arthur and Morgana loved her too. She had helped with their upbringing in Igraine's place. She was the one who had brought Uther up, for their mother had never cared for him and their father was always away. Uther had been the only boy and their father feared he would never get a son. If their father hadn't got a son then Rose was to get the crown that was very clear. Rose was the oldest out of all the children, but looked the youngest now.

She walked up to where he was sitting, sitting down next to him she watched him eat for a moment. "Will you be joining me at the opening of the tournament tomorrow?" He asked hoping she would be. "Oh, I will be there!" She replied and he knew from this she wouldn't be joining him. He had hoped she would stand by him as he started off the tournament. "I haven't seen your name down on the list so you are either not taking part or going under another name!" She carried on smiling trying not to show that he had put his finger on what she was doing. Uther knew her so well he was going to work it out and she hadn't really not wanted him to know. "But of course I will only know who you are when you remove your helmet at the end of the tournament.

In this tournament each knight kept their helmets on and only took them off when they lost. When at the end they had a winner the knight who had lost would take off their helmet and then the winner of the whole tournament would remove their's. It was a good way of doing it for it kept the crowd entertained trying to guess by the style of that knight's fighting. Rose had been knighted by their father but instead of Sir it had to be changed to Fair Rose. She was the only female knight ever and she was proud it be so.

"How is Arthur? Is he taking part in the tournament for I've not seen him?" She looked at him for an answer, but she had to wait for him to finish his mouthful. "He's the same as always, you know what he's like." She nodded at this. Yes, she certainly did know. "Yes he is taking part, but he was on guard duties. I was down at one point and so was his servant I think." She smiled.

"Yes I saw you both. I was talking to Merlin for quite a while." Uther smiled. "So what have you been up to while you've been away" "Oh, this and that knight stuff mostly" Uther laughed at this, it was clear she wasn't going to tell him anymore than that by the look on her face. "Did you come second instead of first in a tournament or something!" He teased.

"No, because Arthur the amazing has never lost a fight" She returned in a sarcastic tone. Uther grinned and turned his head away, Rose had won. Again. Rose had won against Arthur many times. "And Morgana how is she?" Uther was glad she had changed the subject, he told her of the fire and the kidnapping. Rose didn't seem surprised for she already knew this much.


	4. Chapter 4

Morning came and with it came the start of the huge jousting tournament, Knights from all places one or two from over seas came to take part. Many other royal families came to watch and support their knights. There had never been so many people.

Merlin was staring he couldn't believe what he was seeing, he was so amazed that he didn't see Arthur come up behind him. "Merlin!" Merlin spun round taken by surprise.

"Sorry, I'm just…" He trailed off looking at Arthur who was laughing now. "What?" Merlin asked, but Arthur just shook his head finding it too funny to speak. Making their way to Arthur's tent Merlin dressed him in his armour and Arthur put on his helmet. Only Merlin knew which knight was Arthur.

Grinning Igraine turned back to Rose and finished arming her. It was a very long time since she had been to a tournament especially one of this size.

The knights made their way into the arena altogether they looked amazing standing there next to their horses in front of the crowds of people who had come to watch. Rose looked especially amazing standing there in her red armour which was made out of the same thing as her chain-mail. Her helmet was made from the same again, but the helmet's design was of like a dragon head. When she put her own head inside it, the space for the eyes were similar to her own shape, they would open so that she could see out of it. Next to her instead of a horse she had a unicorn beautifully white with a lovely strong looking horn. Everyone was staring at this amazing creature for most had never even seen one and no had seen one so tame as this about to take part in a jousting tournament!

Uther made his opening speech to all the knights by now he knew Rose was taking part and which knight she was for only she would and could have a unicorn. This unicorn went everywhere with her well almost it didn't go inside but it travelled everywhere with her.

Igraine wasn't looking at the knights or Rose or the unicorn she was just staring at Uther. She felt suddenly scared what if he no longer loved her. What if he loved someone else. She pulled herself together of course he loved her. She looked down at the heart round her neck the heart that she had had ever since she had become a Seer all those thousands of years ago. This was what kept her alive, as soon as she had fallen in love with him it had started to beat in time to Uther's heart, if it every stopped beating then if would mean her heart had been broken either by him dying or by him loving another woman. Seers only fell in love once then the heart would begin to beat seeming to count down the days until they died. This was the only way they would die and not come back it was truly the end of that Seer. It was a pink heart with what looked like another heart inside and this heart inside was what was flashing, what was beating.

As the opening speech finished all the knights left to go back to their tents or stand at the sidelines watching, getting ready for their own fight. Two knights didn't leave the arena they were the first to fight. They stood at opposite ends they mounted, took a lance and prepared to fight. One knight was in orange and the other blue.

Merlin came and stood next to Igraine. "Hi I'm Merlin, Rose wanted me to come and see you," Igraine turned and beamed at him she was very happy to meet him. "So you're the one who brought me back to life," she replied he looked confused, he didn't understand how _he_ had brought her back. She just smiled she would explain later or at least Rose would.

The knights were ready now as they got ready to fight the other they could only hope they had an easy opponent or at least a well matched one. The two knights urged their horses forward. The two horses came together at top speed. The two lances came together and splintered off the other's shield. Both knights were thrown from their horses from the true force and power of the collision. The knights jumped to their feet, guards held the horses for the knights and the knights remounted their noble steeds. Preparing for a second run.

Robin came up behind Igraine and Merlin, "what did you do with the horses?" She asked not even bothering to turn round. Robin looked shocked he had no idea how she had seen him. "That's what I went to speak to that guard about, I asked him to have someone ride them back." Igraine nodded still not looking at him, it was easy to see how much she enjoyed watching these fights. "Igraine, Rose needs you and Merlin so does Arthur" he finished. Merlin and Igraine walked together chatting about this and that until they came to their tents. "I can't believe you're the Queen, because you don't treat me as though I'm nothing or an unimportant piece of animal poo!" He said as he turned to go. "That's because you aren't unimportant and I do owe you my life after all." She replied making Merlin feel really good inside, he was about to ask what she meant by she owed him but she had already turned away and gone into Rose's tent.

That night there was to be a feast for the start of the tournament. All the knights were present except one that was Rose she was going to be there but she wasn't thought of as a knight. Rose arrived in a long Crimson floor length dress with long floaty, flowing sleeves. It was embroiled with golden thread which stood out. It had a gold tie around the waist which hugged her figure. The dress almost hung from her shoulders, but at the same time it looked tight and well fitted.

Once more she glided instead of walking making her way over to Merlin, Gwen and Morgana who were standing near to one of the tables. She took a drink from Merlin and smiled "How are you, Morgana?" Morgana smiled it was a long time since she had seen and talked to Rose." I'm well thank you, you really made an entrance, Arthur was quiet which is a change" The two of them laughed and Gwen joined in. "What about you Gwen, I can't remember the last time we spoke" Rose asked turning to Gwen.

"I'm fine my lady" Gwen replied. "You look really amazing." "So do you!" Was Rose's reply, Merlin asked if he may be excused, Arthur was looking for him.

Uther entered and he looked more grand than ever, he strode towards Rose and Morgana. Gwen had gone to see Gaius who was standing by himself watching everyone. "You both look wonderful," was his first words to them. "Well we would compared to you," Rose teased.

Taking their seats they talked even more, Rose sat next to Morgana on Uther's left. Gwen was next to her and on Uther's right sat Arthur with Merlin next to him. The King's table had never been so crowded and Rose knew that soon one more person would be joining them. Igraine.

Uther gave the word for everyone to start eating, Morgana and Gwen were soon in deep conversation. Arthur and Merlin were talking quite often even if Arthur was only half listening to what Merlin had to say. Rose looked round the room and wished Igraine was here there was so much they talked about they were so alike Morgana and Gwen were only even more chatty and maybe a little more rude!

Uther turned to her "Will you be joining me tomorrow or can't you make it again?" He smiled as he said it. Rose smiled back she loved her brother dearly she was having to joust tomorrow. "I'm afraid I can not. I'm sorry for I would love to." She put on a very formal voice when she said this so that it sounded like how some of the guests were speaking. She really hated it when they spoke like this, she had had to put up with some female guests talking in this way.

When the meal was over people started getting up from their seats and Arthur came over to talk to Rose who looked a little annoyed. "What's the matter, Rose?" He asked looking at her. She was staring at a women with a very posh voice who had been with Rose only moments before. "Cow!" She replied as she pulled her gaze away. Arthur snorted into his drink at this, she was probably the only person he knew from a high family that would say that in the company they were with. She wasn't afraid, for she knew no matter what she did Uther would never send her away. After all she could do magic and used it a lot Uther knew this and said that Seer's magic would be the only magic he would tolerate, but only from Rose, Arthur and Igraine knew this. In fact the only time she would never ever use magic was to win a fight or tournament.

Arthur turned to face the rest of the hall "what do you think of these knights then?" Wanting her opinion on whether or not to be worried by them. "She barely gave them a glance as she answered "I don't think they've ever done a good days work. The best knights are the ones who had to work hard before they became a knight. Even if it is a day of hunting or killing beast that is harming, threatening and sometimes killing people. But this lot don't look like they have done any of that and trust me I can tell!" Arthur grinned he was glad he had asked what she thought he didn't know why.

People were beginning to turn in for the night Rose, Arthur, Gaius, Merlin, Gwen and Morgana were some of them. Those knights fighting tomorrow were the first to turn in, they all wanted to win. If they lost a joust they were out simple as that.

Sleep just wouldn't come to Igraine that night there was nothing she could do, no way she could possibly get to sleep. The only thing she could think of was Uther and how much she missed him so much that tears ran down her cheeks.

As dawn broke that morning Igraine groaned she had had a truly awful night. She hadn't got a wink of sleep. She had dry tear tracks down her cheeks and under her eyes there were huge bags.

Robin put his head round the door looking at her. He sighed "You stay in bed, I'll go get Gaius." He left the room again before she could protest.

Robin soon came back with Gaius when he took one look at her and his mouth fell open. "My lady, but I don't understand!" They explained everything. "Well you know that when a Seer dies the killer is cursed, when the killer dies the Seer comes back to life. So when Merlin killed Nimueh I came back to life!"

"Well, we must get you to Uther!" Was the only thing Gaius could say.

Gaius took Igraine to his chambers where they met up with Merlin and Robin who had gone to get Rose. Igraine sat down on Gaius's bed she looked awful, Rose came and sat down with her. She put her arm round Igraine's shoulders.

"Right how are we going to get Uther and Igraine back together?" Robin asked looking from Rose to Gaius for an answer. "Well we'll just have to tell him, I mean maybe Rose could say it. He's more likely to believe her than anyone else, isn't he?" Merlin thought aloud. "It's not that easy," Rose said looking out of the window she needed to get ready for her joust. Gaius finished making something for Igraine. "Here my lady, drink this before you go to bed tonight." "Right Gaius, you think of a way to get them back together I've got a joust to win." This put smiles back on their faces as she and Robin left, Merlin was quick to follow Arthur would be waiting for him, leaving Gaius with Igraine to think up a plan hoping something would come to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur was waiting inside the tent looking annoyed, Merlin quickly dressed him in his armour. "Where have you been?"

"Sorry I overslept," it was the only answer he could think of on the spur of the moment. "Well it's lucky I'm not first."

Rose was soon standing on the sidelines in full armour, her helmet on and her beautiful pure white unicorn standing next to her. Blessed with the power of speech this unicorn was the best of the best a true warhorse at heart. "How's your dragon?" Rose glared at her if unicorns could grin then this one would be. "Two things. One, your not supposed to be talking. Two no one is to know I own a dragon!"

"Especially one that comes to your every call and adores you!"

"She doesn't do that at all now"

"Only because you made her sleep and she will wake up when you call on her to wake up." Rose rolled her eyes, if anyone had heard this Uther may find this news more important than Igraine coming back to life. "Would you be a little more careful about were we are when you say these things."

Rose was about to joust she mounted her unicorn and Her opponent mounted his. Taking a lance she got ready to throw this knight right off. They charged their noble steeds throwing up so much sand from the floor. Rose could no longer hear the crowd as she concentrated on winning and sending this knight flying. As the lances hit the shields the other knight flew through the air his horse still going. The knight hit the ground and his helmet came off he wasn't getting up in a hurry. He had given up. Rose turned her unicorn round. One run, what a weakling. As she looked down at the night she saw it was Sir Ector's son Sir Kay was laying there. Rose left the arena knowing she had won.

Arthur's fight went just as well , winning easily. He returned to his tent where Merlin was waiting for him. Merlin unarmed Arthur and placed the armour on the floor, he would put it away soon. Arthur was surprised Merlin was normally chatting away, but today he didn't say a word. "Are you alright?" Merlin looked into Arthur's face and nodded still not saying a word. "Are you sure?" "Sure, I'm fine. Just thinking" Merlin replied he didn't look with it.

Everyone met in the hall for that night's feast. Merlin hadn't been right all day and Arthur knew something was up. He had tried everything he could think of to get the answer, but Merlin still wasn't talking.

Merlin was over with Gaius now and Arthur went to speak to Rose hoping she would know. "Rose," Rose turned and smiled "I was hoping you might be able to tell me what's wrong with Merlin," she looked over at him. "Oh…let me show you!" She walked out of the hall and Arthur followed. She walked down steps and through corridors and through the courtyard to Gaius's chambers. They went inside there was Igraine. When she saw Arthur she went all wide eyed. "It's ok, this is Arthur. Your son." Arthur and Igraine looked at each other not believing their eyes. "Mum!" Arthur said in a weak voice. Igraine looked at him and smiled. She hugged him close and kissed his cheek amazed to see him. It was all explained to Arthur about Nimueh killing her, Merlin killing Nimueh and then Robin bringing her here. Everything.

Rose took a deep breath "Arthur, we must be getting back." He nodded and they turned and went. "I don't believe this, does my father know?" Rose shook her head.

"That's why Merlin's acting like that he is trying like the rest of us to think of a way to tell Uther!" Arthur nodded and they half ran half walked back in silence.

The feast was lovely, the room was full of chatter and the food was delicious. Arthur turned to Merlin "thank you" Merlin looked round at him. "What for?" Arthur made sure that his father wasn't listening, he was talking to Rose so he replied "for bringing my mother back." He explained to Merlin how he had done it.

"Rose showed you then," Arthur nodded.

The feast was over, servants were clearing away places and dishes. Uther took Gaius to one side to talk to him they stood just outside the door no one had noticed them leave. Uther was just about to say something when he fell to the floor and fainted!


	6. Chapter 6

Uther woke the next morning with Gaius leaning over him. Gaius looked round at Merlin and Arthur who were standing at the end of the bed. "Well?" Asked Arthur.

"He's got a bad fever and a few other things, but he'll be fine."

Uther looked round there was someone sitting next to him on the bed but everything was fuzzy and he couldn't make them out. He then heard Rose's voice he couldn't make out what she was saying but her voice came from behind where Gaius was.

Morgana stood with Gwen they didn't know what to do. Morgana turned to Robin "What happened?" Robin looked at her "Well he fainted I think that's what Rose said had happened" Morgana nodded and looked at Gwen to see what she thought. Gwen looked back just as blankly.

Uther's vision was becoming clearer and he began to make out that next to him was a woman with long blonde hair with slight curls. He still couldn't make out her face. He guessed she was smiling but he couldn't be sure. She became more and more in focus. He blinked again and trying to get rid of the last of the blur. He couldn't believe his eyes it was Igraine!

Seeing that Uther was alright Rose, Robin, Arthur and Merlin dashed off so that they would able to get ready for their fights. Morgana and Gwen left so that they could get ready. Which left Gaius who was making sure Uther was ok and Igraine who wasn't going to leave Uther for anything. She held his hand and pulled him close. He didn't know what to say ,he was speechless which is what all Kings hate. They hugged and kissed passionately, he remember what it felt like to have her with him. Tears crept into his eyes. Gaius left the room sensing they would like to be on their own.

The jousting went on almost two weeks before it was the final joust. Rose vs. Arthur. They got ready preparing themselves. They walked in to the arena and mounted their horse and unicorn to the cheering crowds the adrenaline was building up. They charged. As Rose and Arthur came together they smashed into each other so hard the crowd felt it! The two lances shattered into a million tiny pieces going everywhere. Amazingly both Rose and Arthur stayed in their saddles.

They came round for the next run. When they came together this time, it was even worse. Arthur was thrown to the floor and Rose barely stayed in the saddle. She hadn't fallen out of the saddle yet. Arthur got up as quickly as he could, he was very winded. Merlin and Igraine stood together waiting worriedly to see what happened, this effect was being mirrored all round the arena everyone was holding their breath. Merlin and Igraine didn't mind who won but they were glad it was going to be one of them not any old knight.

Arthur gave a thumbs up to his father which meant he was ready to carry on. Uther, Rose, Merlin, Igraine and Gwen let out a sigh of relief and so did the crowd.

Arthur got ready for another run, grabbing a lance he hugged his knees tight to the horse and took a deep breath. Unless this knight fell this time he had lost because he didn't think he could quite do another run if he fell again.

They were ready again they charged making a huge smash and crunch as they both fell to the floor. Groaning they sat up the lances were no more, the pieces were so tiny you could barely see them. The shields may have been made of metal but were bent under them. Arthur's horse had sped off to the end where it had been caught, but Rose's unicorn stayed near Rose not wanting to leave her. Rose stood up and Arthur was soon to follow. Arthur stood up clapping, the crowd were on their feet. "Would the loser please remove his helmet!" Arthur pulled it off and there was a bit of shock before a huge round of applause. Arthur nodded and turned to the winner. "Would the victor please remove _her _helmet!" Uther was grinning, the crowd looked at the people next to them. Rose removed her helmet and the crowds were cheering the women were cheering the loudest. Arthur ran towards her picking her up and spinning her round. She was smiling so happily. _Win for the girls!_

There was to be a Ball that night to celebrate such a wonderful jousting tournament, Igraine hadn't been seen in public yet but she was going to the ball. Rose walked in with Arthur looking more grand then he had ever before, you could really see him becoming King one day. Rose looked completely stunning. She was wearing red again this dress was long, it had no sleeves, no straps. It held itself up like a corset. The dress had so many layers which looked fantastic.

Uther and Igraine had the first dance half way through they were followed by Rose and Arthur as 1st and 2nd place in the tournament. Igraine also looked amazing the guests, knights and even some of their older servants who knew who she was were astounded to see her. Igraine's dress was a light pink with silver and gold embroidery all over it.

As the hall began to fill up with dancers Uther and Igraine stopped Rose and Arthur were quick to follow. Uther went to talk to some of the guests Igraine went too but not before she let Arthur know she knew he loved Gwen. She was smiling in such a way that Arthur could tell she liked Gwen and didn't care if Arthur loved her. "But I don't think we'll tell Uther just yet," and with that she walked away.

Arthur stood there not sure what to do. He pulled Merlin aside and quizzed him on it. "What!?! No, I haven't told a soul. I swear!" Arthur looked at him for a moment then they went back to Rose, Morgana, Gwen and Robin.

"Well, what do you lot think of Igraine then?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, she's really nice" Morgana replied.

"She really loves him doesn't she" Gwen observed.

"Well at least Uther's not doing those looks at her." Merlin agreed looking over at them. "Merlin, what do you mean?"

"Well, you remember Catrina." They agreed with him.

"You're right but why doesn't he do that?" Morgana asked.

"Oh because Catrina only had control of his mind with an enchantment. Where as Igraine owns his heart, but has very little influence!"

"How does that work?" Robin asked looking slightly confused the rest of them looked the same way. Rose gave them a look as if it was so obvious that there was really no point explaining. "It just does, ok?" They nodded. "Oh it also may have something to do with the fact I teased them a little about it." They looked at her. She rolled her eyes "So that they didn't behave grossly in public. Hey Uther's my brother and Igraine's my best friend can you see what I mean now?" They all nodded knowing exactly what she meant.

Robin looked at Rose and asked her to dance. Arthur looked at Merlin and whispered "I'll ask Gwen to dance if you ask Morgana" he was grinning "Oh and if she does dance with you I'll get another I'll get someone else to muck out my stables." Merlin looked at him and whispered back "You're on!" Morgana had walked away to talk to Igraine, but they were by Uther and a load of highly thought of and rich guests one or two were even Kings. Merlin looked at Arthur who was laughing. He nodded and pushed Merlin forward.

Taking a deep breath and walking forward, he stood in front of Morgana and looked back at Arthur who hadn't moved he was laughing to much. Merlin built up all the courage he had and opened his mouth to speak. Morgana was looking at him not quite sure what was coming next. "Erm…" He could feel the eyes of the people around them on him. "Would you…" he couldn't say it. He could already hear some of them laughing. Igraine sighed taking pity on Merlin. "Like to dance?" She finish for him. He nodded feeling himself go pink. He knew Arthur was laughing so hard behind him, if Morgana said no not only would he have to muck out Arthur's stables he would also not be able to live it down. Arthur would just keep bringing it up, Morgana may not be his friend anymore.

"She's more likely to accept if you bow and hold out your hand. He heard someone say. "Really?" He asked not sure if they were winding him up. "Yeah, it really works it's supposed to look more knightly or gentleman like." Merlin did as he said feeling a total PRAT! He felt Morgana's hand hold his, "Yes I would like to dance." Merlin felt really good he looked back up and saw Morgana smiling.

Merlin turned and looked at Arthur who was smirking slightly. Merlin and Morgana began to dance and found that Arthur and Gwen had begun to dance as well. "Thank you for asking me to dance, I thought I might not be going to because no one was asking." Morgana told Merlin as they danced to a fast song.

"You mean you made me wait a while before giving your answer just to make me think that you weren't going to?" Merlin asked.

"Yes well Arthur was watching and I didn't want him to think that I was desperate to dance."

The dancing went on all night and Merlin and Morgana danced all night. Merlin was on a high when he went to bed even though his feet ached and so did his legs and that it was going to be back to normal again tomorrow. He had had a lot of wine that night and Gaius warned he would probably regret it in the morning, but he didn't care. He even could have sworn he saw Arthur and Gwen kissing, but he couldn't he sure, they were dancing so fast he only saw it for a second.

He woke that morning and felt all the pains he hadn't felt before. Every part of his feet and legs hurt. As he got up he felt every part of his body refusing. Stumbling down the steps to where Gaius was, he knew he couldn't get through the day if Gaius didn't give him something for the pain.

He looked at Gaius looked back grinning "what did I tell you?" Merlin nodded and Gaius handed him a phial. "Drink this it will help with the pain," Merlin grinned at him and then downed it in one he then wished he hadn't for the taste was revolting.


	7. Chapter 7

It was over a week later and all the knights and guests had left everything was back to normal. Well as normal as it can be when you have a Queen who had died, come back, looks a similar age to her son and just happens to have a lot of magic.

It was a fine day when a messenger came to Camelot. This messenger was from King Tor of Lanarkshire and his brother King Anguish of Ayrshire. They were challenging Camelot to war! A meeting was held "that is two against one we can't fight!" One man spoke up. "We can ask some allies to help, anyway we must go to war with them or they will attack Camelot anyway!" Arthur replied. Igraine looked at Rose and they nodded. "Well it's lucky we are here then," everyone looked at Igraine as she said who laughed. "We have _two _dragons the two greatest Seers, the two greatest fights ever one of which I have already mentioned, the Camelot Seers, Camelot's army and a unicorn" as she said the last on she looked at Rose.

"The two greatest Seers?" A knight of Camelot asked.

"Igraine and Rose, Rose is the greatest and most powerful and Igraine is the second most powerful Seer!"

"_Two _dragons?" Another knight asked.

"Yes, the one under Camelot and my dragon which I will need to wake up!" Rose replied. They all knew that Uther and Rose's father was one of the greatest fighters ever and Rose the other!

Rose woke her dragon. Her dragon came flying over Camelot people stopped in their tracks to have a look at this amazing creature. It's dark pink scales shimmering in the sunlight. It was placed under the castle with the great dragon.

Two days before the battle the plan was being sorted out. Arthur and Uther were to lead the battle Robin would be with them, Rose and their father were to ride the dragons. Rose on hers and he was on the great dragon. "If he gives you any trouble land! Igraine will do the rest." Rose told him. Igraine would be with Merlin she was to be in charge of the magic (mainly Seers) on top of the hill.

The day came and the armies came together. King Uther and King Tor stood opposite each other. The battle began fighting was everywhere, blood already covered the battle field, Igraine looked at Merlin she had no fear in her eyes just power she liked a good fight. Then she let out a scream of power and the two dragons came out, Rose handled hers with expert hands her father wasn't so good.

Robin had been spotted they knew he was Eeleor, they would tell his father, then what? The battle lasted all day Rose's dragon taking out most of the other army. Then towards the end of the day the great dragon turned and was about to kill Uther, about to burn him alive. When Rose's dragon went straight into him sending him flying. Rose hadn't even told her to do that her and Rose were so close.

They went to their tents for the night. "How many men do we have left?"

"Less than Half!" A knight replied. Eeleor looked down at his wrist he had been cut they all had cuts but trust one of his to be on the wrist that would give everything away. Gaius saw him bleeding and was about to bandage it up when he saw the branding.

Everyone looked, Gaius's reaction had been so great. Uther stared this boy the one who had got Igraine back to him. No wonder this boy fought like a King he was of royal blood. He was King Anguish's son. "Please your majesty I swear I…" he trailed off. Igraine spoke up "it fine he's with us I promise, I'm not wrong." Uther sighed he didn't know what to do. "Well…if there is anything that looks suspicious then you will have no changes." Uther warned. Eeleor didn't know what to say he just thanked him.

"We can't use the great dragon again, if it wasn't for Rose's dragon then I would be dead!" Rose walked in at that moment "well then we will have no dragon's because mine can't fly at the moment I'm not sure why."

"If Rose rides the great dragon wouldn't that then solve the problem?" Everyone agreed. It was a better idea for they didn't think they could win without one.

The next day dawned and Merlin got a similar feeling of fear to the one he had had the day before. Arthur looked as though he wasn't scared at all, he looked over at Merlin and sighed. Merlin was terrified. The day before he had only had to stand on the hill doing a little magic. Where as now he had to fight alongside Arthur. He wasn't to use a sword, but magic instead. It was a plan that he, Rose and Igraine had come up with. He was to make sure that Arthur didn't get killed. He had almost been killed the day before and they didn't want it to happen again. "Merlin it's going to be fine don't look so worried." Arthur told him. Merlin did his best but it wasn't easy.

Morgana and Gwen were in Camelot waiting to hear about what happened next. Someone had been to visit last night to tell them how it had gone. Gwen was worried she didn't want anything to happen to Arthur. Morgana didn't like waiting, they stared out of the window. Morgana liked Merlin and wondered what would happen to him after all he wasn't a very good fighter. She was much better but he hadn't been allowed to fight. She didn't think it was very fair. Rose and Igraine could go but not her.

That days battle was about to start and the armies were coming together once more. Merlin looked at Arthur and wished he wasn't so scared. The battle began once more, Rose came out on the great dragon she controlled him perfectly. You could hear the chanting from the hills it wasn't just them that had magic it was the others as well. The fighting went on and on. Merlin was so scared he didn't know how people could do this, how people in the army coped.

Morgana and Gwen could hear the chanting and the sword on sword. In fact the only thing of the battle was sometimes they could see the great dragon and Rose's armour glinting in the sun light.

Merlin couldn't stand the blood shed and the loud sounds of dying and of the death itself. He was near Uther and fighting alongside Arthur when Uther was stabbed Merlin saw it all but couldn't do anything to stop it. The seconds passed like hours as Uther sank to his knees and then the scream of Igraine as she felt the pain and death gripping both of them. Merlin rushed forward catching Uther, Arthur killed all those round them who were part of the other army. Both Arthur and Merlin were filled with a rage that got rid of the fear and rational thought all they could hear was the screams of Igraine. Rose landed and ran over, terror in her eyes she didn't know what to do no one did. The whole battle field stood still and watched.

Up on the hill Igraine felt it was too much but she concentrated then maybe…She closed her eyes this was the time to act. Her human form that the Toraane (Tor-ay-anne) had put her in all those thousands of years ago broke. She was free once more she had been one of the 7 founders of the old religion. The rest had all been destroyed but not her she had got her brother who was one of them to not kill her. They would never return. That was why Rose was so important to her, Rose was of the blood of the leader of all the founders. That founder had chosen Rose to replace her, all Igraine needed to do was to change her.

The form broke she seemed to float there in midair her blonde hair seemed to have a mind of it's own. She no longer wore a dress but a light pink outfit that seemed to cling to her it was torn in places but that only made her look more powerful.

Then Rose began to change she had no idea why it was happening her hair too seemed to have a mind of it's own she had the same outfit as Igraine only it was red. Blood red! Power filled her, so much power more power than she had ever felt before.

Uther lay there Rose moved her hand focusing on his wound it mended almost instantly. The battle had been won, Uther was fine and Rose had been changed into what she was meant to be.

A huge feast was called to celebrate Rose and Igraine changed back into a human forms again. They could change back at any time they wanted. "You know that unicorns and dragons love you and obey you, well any magical creature will even if it has been brought to life by another person of magic talents. You also have the ability to do things like bring back the dead and stopping people from dying without having to swap some else's life. Those rules of the old religion do not apply to us. For we make the rules not live by them!" The girls grinned.


	8. Chapter 8

**Write my last chapter and the end of the story, this took me of the whole half term holidays to do, it's nice that I can reuse it.**

**Hope you liked it**

**Torchwood-Babe**

* * *

Arthur went to the training grounds in the morning he was going to meet Merlin there. He thought back to what had happened and he couldn't quite believe it. Arthur looked up and saw Eeleor jogging towards him. "Merlin not here?"

"No but he will be soon, you look happy what's happened?"

"Well first your father hasn't sent me away second, I'm not back in Ayrshire with a unit of guards with me where ever I go and third, your father going to make me a knight of Camelot. I'm guessing Igraine had something to do with it though." Arthur smiled happy for him. "You didn't happen to see Merlin on your way out did you?" He asked.

"No, training want a hand?" Picking up a sword and shield he got ready for Arthur to make the first blow.

Merlin soon arrived and watched for a while he had heard the good news about the knighting of Eeleor and was very happy for him. Their fight was soon over and Merlin waited for his order, hoping he didn't have to fight Arthur. If he did he would be sore for the rest of the day.

Gwen was brushing Morgana's hair and they were both listening to Rose as she told them everything about the battle. They were a great audience Rose thought they gasped and wowed in all the right places. She finish describing it and they looked shocked and amazed at the same time. "How come your allowd to fight?" Morgana asked her. "I'm Uther's older sister he can't tell me what to do!" The girls grinned.

A day later Eeleor was to be knighted, it was a short ceremony but they were all present wanting to see it. Eeleor was dress in chain-mail and so was Arthur, Uther, all the knights of Camelot and Rose. It was Rose who knighted him just because it had been so long since she had knighted anyone. "Arise Sir Eeleor of Camelot!" everyone clapped and he stood and turned round to face them all.

That evening as the sun was setting and red and pink and orange and purple and so many other colours streaked the sky. Uther stood over looking the city, Igraine came up after talking to Arthur. She followed his gaze "I never thought I would get to see this beautiful sight again, but I'm glad I do."

"I'm glad you do too." Uther replied and put his arm around her. She kissed him. She watched something that seemed to be far off in the distances. She was pulled back by the arrival of Arthur and Morgana.

The four of them stood staring out of the city. It felt wonderful to be together again.


End file.
